Shadow Into Light
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: He knew there were things out there. Things that when bump in the night. Creatures who have strayed from the path of God, the righteous path, and have given in to the temptation of darkness. Creatures different from the ones he's grown up knowing about. He thought he was ready for it all...but vampires? Really? Rest of the summary on the inside.


**Summary:**

**He knew there were things out there. Things that when bump in the night. Creatures who have strayed from the path of God, the righteous path, and have given in to the temptation of darkness. Creatures different from the ones he's grown up knowing about. He thought he was ready for it all...but vampires? Really? ****Austin Romanov thought he was prepared for anything and everything, but when his father sudden death leads him to a school full of blood sucking models and their fierce superhuman protectors, he'll follow the bread crumbs his father laid out for him in order to find and destroy those who took his life...hopefully before they get a chance to take his.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit and I'm satisfied with Richelle Mead and how's she's making the series come along.**

* * *

"Do you know why you're here?"

_Breathe, just breathe. In. Out. Repeat. You have to keep the oxygen flowing in order to prevent lactic acid from building up in the calves. In. Out. Repeat._

"Oh, so you wanna play the silent card? Hmmm, I guess that's understandable." This came from another voice. Unlike the blond who had previously spoken calmly, this man's words were harsh and mocking."I mean you had one hell of a night. Trust me I understand, but maybe I should refresh your memory."

_"Why? Why are you always defending her?! Everything I do somehow miraculously ties back to her! How can that be if she's. Never. Here!" Anger...he remembers being furious with him. Or...was he? He also remembers being hurt. The two emotions always seemed to blend like oil and water, easily fused together when shaken and just taking a while to separate. Though he was unclear as to which was the oil - rage or despair?_

"Trespassing…"

_Even though he dodges low branches, jumps over roots, and does everything imaginable to avoid any casualties - those to him and the two girls behind him - he still manages to get cuts on any uncovered skin. Tilting his head, but not taking his eyes of the course in front of him, he directs his words to his companions behind him. _

_"Come on guys just a little bit further." At least he hoped. "We're almost to Yel-" His rhythmic sprinting falters as he hears something he hasn't heard in years. The clashing of swords, the chanting in Latin. The screeching of foul beasts soon follow the shouting, the warriors cries for blood begin to mingle with the girls cries of terror. No, he's lying. He's heard these sounds all before, they just never had any intent to injure, intent to kill. And that's what they were going to do. They were going to kill him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He looks at the girls beside him and comes to the conclusion that there's only one thing he can do._

_"Come on, we're wasting time." _

"The assault of not one but a whole platoon of guardians..."

_"What do you mean leave? Why can't we just stay here?!"_

_"Please, sweetheart, just trust me. Take the car, get the first aid kit out of the glove box. There's a map and cash. Follow the map and the people there will help you."_

_"***, you're not making any sense. Why do we -"_

"Over seven hundred dollars worth of destruction to the south gates..."

_"Is he...dead?" She whispered to him. Looking down at the creature, he noticed that the eyes had gone back to their original shade of blue. Black veins began to spread all over its body, but just to be sure, he kicked it with his boot. Not even a flinch. _

"Hey you have to give the kid credit, Ashford. He did manage to hold his own against Belikov and Hathaway at the same time." The blond noted. His partner - Ashford - just sucked his teeth.

"No matter how impressive it may have been, this kid has a lot of explaining to do." Ashford turned towards him. "Well, kid, you gonna tell us what the fuck made you come barging in here like you were Rambo?"

_They'd just entered the car when an explosion ruptured from where they had just been not even twenty minutes ago. _

_"No...oh God please..." _

A hand slammed on the desk in front of him. It's wasn't the force of the blow but was the clear frustration behind it that almost made him flinch. Almost.

"You think I'm joking?! Who sent you!" Ashford yelled. The blond passively placed and arm on his shoulder.

"That's alright, leave him be. He's just not leaving this room until we get answers, whether it be us or anyone else."

_A scream. That's all it took. He snapped his head in it's direction, just in time to see a man raise his fist, holding Arabella tight so he could land his blow. _

_Rushing forward with speed he shouldn't be able to posses, he kicks the back of her attackers knee, causing him to buckle slightly. He then grabbed the man's shirt and punched him once, twice, three times in the face. Hearing feet coming toward him, he pivots around and shoves the dead weight toward the advancing man, watching them both collapse to the ground. He looks up to see another one trying , to sneak up on Melody. He bends down slightly into a defensive stance. This is not how he wanted this night to go._

"Those girls had been giving us too much trouble, more trouble than you're giving us right now. We had to physically restrain them in order to calm them down." The blond announced. Both interrogators waited. Nothing. "After some...persuasion, they caved." Ashford gave a humorless chuckle at that, but the blond paid him no mind. "They said you were behind the attack." Still nothing.

"They already bailed on you, just give us a confession and maybe we'll give you a smaller sentence considering how young you are." He mentally shook his head. Liars.

_"What." He directed his question to the girl in the back seat. She's been looking at him like that ever since she had woken up the morning after the incident. That was three days ago. "Why do you keep glaring at me?" Her glare intensified after that._

_"Are you serious? You know what you did." _

_"And what exactly did I do?" He knows the answer before she utters a word. He wants to hear her say it._

_"You left him. You couldn't wait for five fucking minutes. You just...left him." Her voice broke a little at the end and for a moment her glare softened as she stared at something far beyond the road in front of them. As quickly as she stopped, she immediately redirected her glare towards him. He knew the words were coming but it still hurt when she did finally whispers them out._

_"You killed him." _

They looked at him. Still no response. A sigh. Chair legs scraping the floor beneath them. The blond got up and left the room, Ashford following in suit soon after. He was once again alone, which he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing at the moment. He closed his eyes and did the only thing he could do right now. He took a deep breath and started to pray.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is just chapter one. I hoped you guys liked it and maybe leave a review in the doobly doo below. See you next time guys!**


End file.
